If the sales tax in your city is $12.9\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$87$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
Explanation: In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${12.9\%} \times {\$87} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $12.9\%$ is equivalent to $12.9 \div 100$ $12.9 \div 100 = 0.129$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.129$ $\times$ $$87$ = $$11.22$ You would pay $$11.22$ in sales tax.